Raiding the past
by The Black Cauldrons
Summary: What would happen if while Harry was at Hogwarts one weekend speaking with Neville he brought Jimmy and Al with him because it was the weekend; and they got dragged into the past during the 70s. timetravel SBOFC RLNT HPGW JPLEimplied ASP JSP TRL OMC
1. time turned

Raiding the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing just ideas that won't leave me alone; I had to write down. The only charcters that are my idea are Annabelle Black, her and children by her husband who belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**(A/N: I am putting out what I have if anybody has ideas or suggestions where to go next PM me. Oh, in case anyone's wondering Orion is called Rion pronounced Ryan but his nickname is Ri pronounced Rye.)**

Fifteen year old Rion Black sat by the Black Lake with twelve year old Teddy Lupin watching two very rambunctious little boys six year old Jimmy and four year old Al Potter. Today is Saturday November 6th 2010, the leaves had almost all fallen off the trees.

"Do you ever wonder what our dads were like when they were our age?" Rion asked his best friend.

"Yeah, maybe they wouldn't be so angsty. "

Suddenly, two streaks run past, one red and the other black of messy hair, headed towards the Whomping Willow they looked at each other then bolted after them. Al stopped suddenly and picked something up and Jimmy being the boy he was tried to take it from him. They were having a tug of war when Teddy and Rion caught up with them. They each grabbed a boy and proceeded to try and remove the item that was causing the fight, when a bright light came from the object and they all fell to the ground unconscious.

**(A/N: Teddy's hair changes with his moods. Turquoise-normal, red-angry, white-scared, 'blood' red- pissed (like ready-to-kill mad), navy- ashamed, pink- embarrassed, sandy-shocked, 'Weasley' red- mischievous, purple- aggravated or annoyed, and black- sad. That's all I've thought up yet if there's more, I'll let you know.)**

A sixteen year old boy with messy black and hazel eyes was coming back from flying. 'She turned me down, again.' When he looked towards the castle he saw a boy with turquoise, 'WAIT, TURQUOISE?' hair, a caramel-colored boy with chin length wavy black hair and two small boys, one with black, the other with red messy hair, all out cold. Worried he revives one of the older ones.

***Enervate***

The boy with turquoise hair woke with a gasp, his hair turned 'blood' red. "OOO, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" But when he looked around and saw the boys knocked out, his hair faded to a yellow. "Jim, Jimmy, come on, wake up, buddy, I didn't mean it," smacking the red headed bespectacled kid's cheeks lightly.

James just stood there dumbstruck.

"Uhh…Teddy?" But Jimmy noticed what Teddy hadn't James, his eyes widened. "Dad, I ssswear I didn't do anysing, it was Al, I ssswear!" (A/N: Jimmy is missing teeth he's six they lose baby teeth.)

Teddy turned and saw James behind him; he jumped to his feet. "Uncle Harry! I…I...um…I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked looking at his feet, his hair turning navy.

"Wha…", James shook himself, "I mean, Who are you?, Why did you call that kid James Potter?, and Where did you come from?"

Teddy's head shot up with a confused look on his face, then he paled when he looked, really looked at the one in front of him, he was Rion's age and he had hazel, not green eyes, Teddy's hair lost all color becoming white. "Merde." 'Oh no. We're in the past or Harry's dad is in the future we need to get somewhere safe.'

"Oooo, I'm telling mummy, Teddy you sssaid a bad word."

Teddy kneeled next to Jimmy, "Jim, bud, can you go try to wake Ri up, ok?", as he picked up the other kid, "Please Al wake up." But he just snuggled in a mumbled, "No up, sweeping."

"Uhh…Did you get the license on that car?, he looked around and saw James first and said, "Harry, why do look like you've seen the dead?"

**(a/n: the boys talk in code, always. **_**French-**_**Teddy,** _Italian-_Rion**. Harry had the map and Remus and Sirius have had to grow-up more than ever before. They encourage the boys to plot but not hurt others like did; Severus changed them with his memories and made them rethink everything they did as the Marauders. Yes, Sirius is alive Anna stunned him when he tried to go after Harry; and Sirius killed Bellatrix when she tried to kill Dora, and Remus wasn't distracted and beat Dolovo instead of dying at his hand. But Dora was hit with a bad curse that cut her stomach and made her unable to have any more children. Orion is more afraid of his oldest sister than his parents kind of like all the Weasley boys are afraid of Ginny.)**

Teddy saw that Rion was awake now and needed to let Rion know. _**"Rion.**_ Rion! _**Orion, look at me!"**_

"_What! Just because you have lycan enhanced hearing doesn't mean the rest of us are _**deaf**_! I'm going to tell Vic she needs to get you to lighten up." _Teddy's hair turned an angry red as he hissed,_ "Don't you dare. I'll…I'll…I'll tell Cassie you swore in front the boys." _Rion paled_, "You wouldn't. Teddy don't, please _don't_ tell my sister. She'll take the map."_

"_**ORION REGULUS BLACK! You have the map and you waited two months to tell me! How'd you get it Harry had it locked up, he said we were too much like our dad's to get it; that we needed to act more mature first and not prank all the idiots in school first." **_

"_That's rich our dad's were pranksters they want the Raiders to continue pranking. That would make them proud."_

"_**True, but I don't think they would like us getting into too much trouble. My gran will probably be angrier than my parents. Your mum and sister would be furious though. Although the twins probably wouldn't mind they don't have to, they're in America on tour. Where are they now?"**_

"_The Black Cauldrons should portkeying to El Paso tomorrow."_

**WHIRRIT (a/n SORRY CLOSEST I COULD THINK WHAT A SHRILL WHISTLE WOULD SOUND LIKE)**

They turned to James Teddy still holding Albus and Rion had a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Oi! Who the hell are you? Why did you call that boy 'James Potter'? What _are_ you saying? Why do those boys look like me? and Who's this Harry?!"

The two teen exchanged looks that spoke volumes. Teddy said to Rion, _**"Remember, Mione telling us how they got your dad out of trouble back in their third year?"**_ Rion nodded. _**"Do you think that's what they had?"**_ Teddy's hair turned from turquoise to yellow, then red, landing on white again, _**"Bugger."**_ Turning to James he hesitantly asked, "what year is it?".

James arched an eyebrow, "okay, I'm game. It's 1976. Why?".

Teddy's hair turned sandy, "Merde. We are so screwed."

"Answer my questions," James demanded.

Jimmy walked over to James and asked, "Why do you look like my daddy? Only younger and your eyesss are wrong."

James was thrown for an answer and said quite intelligently, "Ummm…"

"James Sirius, get over _here_ now. Don't talk to him. That's your grandfather James and if don't get out of here we could be in real trouble. Now, how does Aunt Gin use to make him wake up?"

"Oh, that? She says," stepping closer to Albus's ear and shouts, "Winky's made French Toast and banger and Uncle Ron's here!" His eyes shot open, "Unke Won? Wher's da food?"

Rion laughed, "_I wonder who would win that eating contest; my dad, Ron, or Al?"_

"_**Well, Ri, let's think shall we? Your dad's dead, Ron's like 30, and Al is 4. Let's just think on that shall we? Hmmm… Ron, duh."**_

"_Damn, are you sure you're not channeling your godfather?"_

"_**Nope, he's not even a twinkle in his dad's eye yet."**_

"_Ugg! Theodore Remus Lupin, you are than Saint George!"_

James jaw hit the ground, 'could this kid be Remus's?'

"_**I try," **_he deadpanned. They both laughed. Then they heard them fighting, again.

"I want one, Jimmy! Gimme one."

"No, they're mine," sticking out his tongue at his brother.

"What _are_ you two fighting about now?" Rion demanded frustrated.

"I wanna Canawy cweam an' he won' gimme one," Albus pouted.

Sighing, "Albus Severus, where are your manners? Ask me; I always have some you know I love them."

"Tanks Staw," he popped the candy in his mouth and promptly turned into a canary then back again, giggling."

Chuckling along with the child he muttered to Teddy, "_Gotta love those Wheezes. Still can't believe George put Zonko's out of business._

Laughing, _**"I believe it. They haven't produced any new items since **__**Ophion had defeated the first time."**_

"Oi! Boys, don't even think about it! Those are my Zoo Taffies," Teddy scolded.

Jimmy pouted and lisped through his missing teeth, "Jusst an eleffant, pleassse?"

"JIM! Just stop, please; I need to think. Just don't act like your granddad for one second and stay STILL." Rion demanded.

In a rapid fire of speech Teddy and Rion tried to figure out how to get out of their situation.

"_**Ri, it's 1976, your mum and dad meet this summer at **_Rosmerta's,_** your cousin, pub when she came to see her. Maybe we could write her. She studied this… stuff didn't she?"**_

"_Oh yeah, I can just see it now. __Cara Mama, Aiuto! Il mio cugino, capretti del suo padrino ed io hanno ottenuto appena transmessi trenta anni nel passato. Siamo ai _Hogwarts. _ Il vostro figlio. Orion_ **(A/N: translation dear mom, hey! My cousin, my godfather's sons, and I have been sent into the past thirty years. We are at Hogwarts. Your son Orion)**___Sure _Teddy_ she'll think I'm ready for the second floor at _St Mungo's."

"_**Yeah, you're right. She'll think you need a mind healer; especially since she hasn't even met your dad yet."**_

"_Oh yeah, this is going to be fun," Teddy replied sarcastically, "I agree this would be too weird to say. Hi, I'm _Dora _and _ Remus Lupin's _only child, he's _Anna _ and _Sirius Black's _youngest and only son, and they're _Lily _and _ James Potter's_ only child's oldest two. Oh yeah, this going to go over great."_

"So sarcastic teddy bear and for one so young; _but really what are we going to do?!"_

"**DUMBLEDORE!"**, they shouted in unison.

"WAIT!" James yelled suddenly, "Did you say Remus Lupin? Sirius Black? James _and Lily_ Potter?! Who are Dora and Anna? Why aren't you speaking English?!"

**A/N: That's all I have if anybody's got any ideas I'll gladly accept them cause I don't have any idea where I was going with this.**


	2. James's POV

Disclaimer: I own my ideas their mine deal with it!. But most of the characters belong to Jo Rowling, God bless that woman's imagination.

(James' POV)  
A sixteen year old James Potter is coming back from flying. 'She turned me down, again.' When he looked towards the castle he saw a boy with turquoise, 'WAIT, TURQUOISE?' hair, a caramel-colored boy with chin length wavy black hair and two small boys, one with black, the other with red messy hair, all out cold. Worried he revives one of the older ones.

*Enervate*

The boy with turquoise hair woke with a gasp, his hair turned blood red.(James,'Whoa!') "OOO, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" ('Say _WHAT?!_') But when he looked around and saw the boys knocked out, his hair faded to a yellow. "Jim, Jimmy, come on, wake up, buddy, I didn't mean it," smacking the red headed bespectacled kid's cheeks lightly.

James just stood there dumbstruck.

"Ugh... Teddy?" But the boy stared at him, his eyes widened. "Dad, I ssswear I didn't do anysing, it was Al, I ssswear!"

The strange boy with the color-changing hair turned and looked at him; then he jumped to his feet. "Uncle Harry! I-I...um I'm in trouble aren't I?" ('What is going on here?') He asked looking at his feet, his hair turning navy.

"Wha," He shook himself, "I mean, Who are you?, Why did you call that kid James Potter?, and Where did you come from?"

The turquoise haired boy's head shot up with a confused look on his face, then he paled when he looked, really looked at the one in front of him, he was Rion's age and he had hazel eyes, not green, His hair lost all color becoming white. "Merde."

"Oooo, I'm telling Mummy, Teddy you sssaid a bad word." Said the little red-head.

He kneeled next to the kid, "Jim, bud, can you go try to wake Ri up, ok?", as he picked up the other kid pleading, "Please Al wake up." But he just snuggled in a mumbled, "No up, sweeping." The other oldest kid woke up at the kid's prodding.

"Uhh Did you get the license on that car?", ('Car? License? Are these kids muggle-borns?) He looked around and saw James first and said, "Harry, why do look like you've seen the dead?" (Why do these kids keep calling me this Harry guy?')

(A/N: **Italian-** _French_ except the boys or James they just stressing that part_. _Harry had the map and Remus and Sirius have had to grow-up more than ever before. They encourage the boys to plot and prank but not hurt others like did; Severus changed them with his memories and made them rethink everything they did as the Marauders. Yes, Sirius is alive, Anna stunned him when he tried to go after Harry; and Sirius killed Bellatrix when she tried to kill Dora, and Remus wasn't distracted and beat Dolohov instead of dying at his hand. But Dora was hit with a bad curse that cut her stomach and made her unable to have any more children. Orion is more afraid of his oldest sister than his parents kind of like all the Weasley boys are afraid of Ginny.)

Teddy saw that Rion was awake now and needed to let Rion know. "**Rion. _Rion!_ Orion, regarder moi**!"

"**CHE! Solo perch hai lycan aumentare udito fa' non cattivo il riposo di ci sei sordo! Sono per raccontare Victoire lei bisogno verso ottenere tu verso illuminare up**." The boy's hair turned an angry red as he hissed, "_Font pas vous oser. MOI vouloir...MOI vouloir...MOI vouloir dit Cassie vous épée devant les garçonnes_." The other boy paled, "**Tu vuole non. Pagliaccetto fare non, pregare fare non raccontare mio sorella. Lei testamento possesso il cartina**."

"ORION REGULUS BLACK!"(Bloody Hell! Orion, Regulus is this kid related to Sirius?!) "_Vous avez les tracer et vous avez attendu deux le mois à dit moi! Que ont fait vous trouver le? Harry eu le verrouillé en haut, il disait nous étions trop de très semblable à notre des pères à trouver le ; thanksggiving nous eu besoin de à loi plus de se faire première et pas incartade toutes les idiote dans école première_.

**"Questo né tutto ricco nostro padre erano pranksters hanno bisogno di il Raid verso continuare truffa. Quello vuole fare loro orgoglioso**."

"_Véritable, mais Je fais pas réfléchir ils would semblable à nous obtenir en trop de très cloudy. Mon mémé vouloir  
probablement être plus fâché que mon parents. Votre mère et sœur would être furieux quoique. Malgré les jumeaux probablement  
wouldn't s'occuper de ils font pas doivent, ils sont dans Amérique one voyage. Où sont-ils maintenant?_"

**"Il Nero Calderone dovrei portkeying verso El Paso domani**."

WHIRRIT ('What in the bloody Hell is going on?!')

They turned to me, the boy will turquoise hair still holding the sleeping child and the other had a hand on the red-head's shoulder.

"Oi! Who the hell _are_ you? Why did you call that boy _James_ Potter? What _are_ you saying? Why_ do_ those boys _look_ like me?, and Who's this Harry?!"

The two teen exchanged looks that spoke volumes. The Blue haired one said to the oldest in the group, "_Se souvenir de Mione  
dit nous que ils obtenu votre père sur cloudy verso dans à eux troisième l'année_?" he nodded. **"Fare tu pensare questo tutto che hanno avuto**?" Teddy s hair turned from turquoise to yellow, then red, landing on white again, "_Merde_."Turning to me, he hesitantly asked, "What year is it?"

James arched an eyebrow, okay, "I'm game. It's 1976. Why?"

Teddy's hair turned sandy, "_Merde_. We are so screwed."

Answer my questions, James demanded.

Jimmy walked over to James and asked, "Why do you look like my daddy? Only younger and your eyesss are wrong."

James was thrown for an answer and said quite intelligently, "Ummm"

"James Sirius, get over here now." Teddy ordered, then whispered to low for any but Jimmy to hear, "Don't talk to him. That's your granddad James and if don't get out of here we could be in real trouble. Now, how does Aunt Gin make him wake up?"

"Oh, that? She says," stepping closer to Albus's ear and shouts, Winky made French Toast and bangers and Uncle Ron's here!" His eyes shot open, "Unke Won? Wher's da food?"

Rion laughed, "I wonder who would win that eating contest; Ron or Al?"

"_Sain Ri, permettre nous réfléchir schiste argileux nous? Ron c'est semblable à trente, et Al c'est quatre. Permettre nous seulement  
réfléchir one thanksggiving schiste argileux nous? _Hmmm Ron, duh."

"**Dannazione , sei tu sicuro you're non canale tuo padrino**?"

"_Pas de, il est pas égal une scintiller dans son p re trou pourtant_."

"Ugg! Theodore Remus Lupin, **sei di Santo Giorgio!**"

James jaw hit the ground, ('could this kid be related to Remus?')

"I try," he deadpanned. They both laughed. Then they heard them fighting, again.

"I want one, Jimmy! Gimme one!"

"No, they're mine, sticking out his tongue at his brother."

"What are you two fighting about now?" Rion demanded frustrated.

"I wanna Canawy cweam and he won gimme one," Albus pouted.

Sighing, "Albus Severus,"(Wait, WHAT?! Snivellus? Who would give that name to a child?!) "where are your manners? Ask me; I always have some you know I love them." ('What the hell is a canary cream?')

"Tanks Staw," he popped the candy in his mouth and promptly turned into a canary then back again, giggling. ('WHOA! That is sooo wicked.')

Chuckling along with the child he muttered to Teddy, **"Ottenuto a amore quelli Respirare affannosamente. Quieto inscatolare non credere Giorgio mettere Zonko's cessata attivitê."**

Laughing, "_Je crois le. Ils refuge produire tout nouvelle question puisque Ophion eu vaincre la première le temps_."

"Oi! Boys, don't even think about it! Those are my Zoo Taffies," Teddy scolded.

Jimmy pouted and lisped through his missing teeth, "Jusst an eleffant, pleassse?"

"JIM! Just stop, please; I need to think. Just don't act like your granddad for one second and stay STILL." Rion demanded.

In a rapid fire of speech Teddy and Rion tried to figure out how to get out of their situation.

"_Ri, le c'est 1976, votre maman et père rencontrer ça été à Rosmerta's, votre cousine, pub quand elle êtes venu à voyons  
son. Peut-être nous pouvions écrivons son. Elle recherché ça étoffe…ont fait elle pas_?"

"**Oh giê , IO inscatolare giusto vedere lo presente. Cara Mama, Aiuto! Il mio cugino, capretti del suo padrino ed io hanno ottenuto appena transmessi trenta anni nel passato. Siamo ai Hogwarts. Il vostro figlio. Orion **(A/N: translation dear mom, hey! My cousin, his godfather s sons, and I have been sent into the past thirty years. We are at Hogwarts. Your son, Orion)** Sicuro Teddy lei testamento pensare Sono pronto poich il primo piano a Santo Mungo's."**

"_Oui , vous êtes équitable. Elle vouloir réfléchir vous nécessité une s'occuper de guérir; surtout puisque elle a pas égal  
met votre père pourtant_. _Oh oui, ça c'est état du terrain à être divertissement," Teddy replied sarcastically, "Je suis d'accord ça would être trop  
de bizarre à dites. Salut! , Je suis Dora et Remus Lupin unique enfant , il est Anna et Sirius Black plus jeune enfant et  
unique fils , et ils sont Lily et James Potter unique enfant plus vieux deux enfants. Oh oui, ça état du terrain à  
vérifier grand_."

"**Cos sarcastico Teddy di pelouche e poich uno cos giovane ; solo veramente che sei noi per fare**?!"

**_"DUMBLEDORE_**!", they shouted in unison.

"_WAIT_!"James yelled suddenly, "Did you say Remus Lupin? Sirius Black? James _and Lily_ Potter?! Who are Dora and Anna? Why _aren't _you speaking English?!"

(A/N I don't know enough of these languages to do the translating myself. So I used a translator. Any problems don't blame me, translator via computer suck. Also I have nothing else written for this so any ideas welcome. Do you want them to come across any others on the way to the headmaster's office? Who do you want to come back for them? I am unsure whether it's going to be a parent, a sibling or maybe Headmaster Snape. Well TTFN.)


End file.
